1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device, a method of driving the display device, and an electronic device having the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transparent display device includes a pixel region emitting an image light and a transmitting region through which an external light passes. The transparent display device displays an image on the pixel region to provide information to a user. In addition, the transparent display device allows the user to see through the transmitting region to perceive what's behind the transparent display device. For example, the transparent display device is used for electronic devices for advertisement. An exhibit located backside of the transparent display device and the image displayed by the transparent display device can be recognized by user.
Because the image light emitted by the transparent display device and the external light passing through the transmitting region are recognized at the same time by user, a visibility of the transparent display device decreases according to a brightness of the external light. Accordingly, methods for improving the visibility of the transparent display device are developed. For example, the transparent display device may include a photochromic layer for absorbing the external light on a substrate or a display unit. However, in this case, a transparency of the transparent display device decreases or a recognition color gamut of mixed light recognized by user decreases because a saturation of the mixed light decreases due to the external light.